Colors in the Sky
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Peace had graced Konoha for the many years to come, though there were unexpected assasinations. KakaSaku


**Colors in the Sky**

_**Petal 1: Memories & Present**_

_Unfortunately, Naruto and dear Kakashi-kun is property of Masashi Kishimoto_

**Pairing: **Kakashi/Sakura

As I would not like to believe, this story may drag a little – meaning updating this may take while. I do hope you will enjoy though. This chapter is more of a filler (not relating to the anime/manga of _Naruto_) towards this story, so please excuse the un-needed information…but I felt it was a little significant. Please R&R. It is much appreciated. If anyone would like to write this story for me, for I have some general ideas leading as the main plot, please contact me – xphilene hotmail . com

-

Silky bubble-gum colored hair flowed swiftly along her back as Sakura strolled slowly to the end of the balcony that graced her with a beautiful view of her home country. Her footsteps stopped as she came near to the railings, and she rested her elbows onto the black palings as she breathed in the fresh air. Her eyes closed for a brief moment and the sea-green eyes snapped open and gazed over her shoulder, only to be staring back at azure ones. Her head turned back and she felt his presence coming closer with each passing second. His posture was now the same as hers, silence taking its slow toll over them.

Sakura's mouth curved into a slight smile, and turned towards him. "Had enough ramen today?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Well, you know me, Sakura-chan, I can _never_ get enough of ramen," He seemed to be faking his small act of pondering. "Actually, I can never get enough of pork-ramen. But I guess any flavor of ramen would do." He offered her a sheepish smile and turned towards the entrance back into the manor. "The temperature's dropping a little. We should go back inside. Coming?" He proffered a hand out, but she just displayed a wider smile. "I'll come in a minute or so, Naruto-kun. Tonight, the decorations and lighting is just truly exceptional…"

The blonde man shrug. "Whatever floats your boat. See you." With that said, he walked back inside where the music was heard all over Konoha.

The young medic-nin watched one of her best friend march back into the mansion. She reminisced about the changes during these past fleeting six years.

Although Sakura, at that time could never believe, Naruto had brought Sasuke back from the darkness. Though his return was unacceptable at first, Naruto had bailed him out of the severe punishment that was condemned onto him when he had shown his appearance to the village he betrayed without much thinking, because of Orochimaru, no less. But rescuing Sasuke was no easy matter. It took Naruto four years to accomplish this mission, along with one of the legendary sennin, Jiraiya. The boy had trained under his tutelage and had to train two times harder at that, for Sasuke was becoming more powerful each day. Knowing Naruto, he must have pushed himself to his limits, just for Sasuke's sakes. With what Naruto had told her upon his return, Sasuke had nearly killed him, if it weren't for Kyuubi. Kyuubi and Naruto had learned to merge into one during battles, if necessary. The seal was broken because of his demand on Jiraiya. The Nine-Tailed Fox demon had died for giving Naruto the power to defeat his former best friend.

Although Kyuubi had imaginable amount of chakra - she learned from Tsunade-sama - nearly every battle that Naruto uses Kyuubi's power, its soul withers slowly each day, for the chakra that is taken away from it, never returns. And so with no chakra left, Kyuubi's demise was met that day. But Sakura was most surprised that Tsunade-sama has also told her that all of Kyuubi's chakra was inherited by Naruto. Meaning that Naruto now had Kyuubi's chakra, but there was no more demon within him. It was astonishing news to the whole village, _and _to the Akatsuki. And speaking of the Akatsuki, they were longer existent in this lifetime, or any other, for when Sasuke was released from the shadows, he and Naruto had defeated his older brother, although the remaining members of the Akatsuki fled for freedom.

Indeed Naruto had grown so strong, that he was known unbeatable. During his training, he had become chuunin when he was fourteen and a jounin the following year. He was best as a hunter-nin, and when it came to S-ranked missions, he gracefully completed them with no injuries, mostly because of the Kyuubi's healing power. His existence was known to all the countries.

Naruto had dropped the bright flashy color of his jump suit, and now wore an unzipped black jacket over his black shirt and wore black pants and the same blue sandals that most ninja wore. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck, allowing his now longer blonde hair draping over his cerulean eyes, eyes that showed so much warmth and sincerity. He had developed his features very masculine, and with his personality and attitude to match up with it, it was hard to _not_ fall in love with him. Sakura had also learned that he was Yondaime's son, and so now he had inherited much more respect than he had ever really wanted, Naruto had told her one night. During that night, Naruto had informed her of his realization, past, and his inheritance of his father's name and as well, wealth.

Naruto's change was hard to take in that had affected her best friend, but she guessed that was what time did to you.

Sasuke's personality and beliefs were altered greatly because of Naruto. After being taken away from the evil, and avenging his clan, the journey back to Konoha was rather a long lecture from Naruto. He wasn't loud and obnoxious, but fairly serious, calm and had spoken to him in a tone of maturity and understanding. Sasuke had laughed with Sakura, because Sasuke had tried to strangle Naruto for not believing it was him. But being the devious blonde he was, he had reminded his best friend of the kiss they had unwillingly shared back in the academy.

Sakura wasn't surprised when Sasuke turned out to be a pretty boy. Although his attitude was so much warmer and gentle, she nearly fainted. Melting this ice cube was certainly unexpected. But nothing is impossible to Naruto. The Uchiha was most definitely lucky to have such a friend like Naruto.

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan had grown stronger as well. But his strength was not expected to be comparable to Uzumaki's. Sasuke's jealousy of Naruto had waned, and had learned to acknowledge him as a great shinobi. They both had become brother-like friends, along with Sakura beside them since they were genin. It was a bond unbreakable.

Sakura had grown as well. She was never underestimated again during in battle. Her strength came from her training from Tsunade-sama, and she had perfect her chakra control, all the knowledge of healing, and was known to be the best when it came to genjutsu. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu were also skilled above average. She was a proud jounin, but she lived her life as a medic-nin, helping many people she could in the Konoha hospital. She would participate in missions when she was needed to aid wounded men and/or women.

Team Seven's ex-sensei had mildly changed as well. He had returned to become ANBU with the request of Hokage herself. Many of the jounin were required to become ANBU for many dangerous missions. But still managed to be the sensei they formerly were. Most of the genin had become chuunin to jounin, while some stayed as chuunin. Time didn't seem to affect Kakashi's appearance, but his strength had increased for the sake of his assigned missions. Sometimes, the teams were assigned as the teams when they were assigned when the students were to become genin, to current missions. It was fun working together.

Stepping out of her entranced memories, she quickly jogged back into the ballroom where the music lifted everyone's spirits, the endless food offered at the long, white tables, and the dancing couples on the dance floor. Laughter were heard throughout, the only emotion that ran through everyone was bliss.

This celebration was for the victorious war between Konoha and Sound, for the last final time that lasted for four years. Orochimaru was found alive when Sasuke was taken back to Konoha. It was also a celebration for the peace Konoha was finally to endure for the many years to come. Of course, this party was actually requested by one of Sakura's best friend, Ino.

She and Sasuke had become a couple, Sasuke kindly turned down from Sakura, even though she knew that Sasuke was not intending to use her because of his restitution of the Uchiha clan. But Ino and Sasuke had become a fine couple, and she could only congratulate them with best wishes. She was happy for them, as she was happy for Naruto and Hinata, TenTen and Neji, and Temari and Shikamaru (Sakura really didn't see that coming, nor did anyone else).

Sakura smiled at the scene before her. It was truly enchanting, the music and the lively dancing. She slightly jumped at the touch of someone, who was tapping her shoulder gently. She turned and saw her friend waving at her, holding out his hand.

"May I have a dance, beautiful maiden?"

Giggling at Genma's cheesiness, she accepted and soon she was lead to the dance floor.

-

"Kakashi, my eternal rival…how about a small competition, for old time's sakes?"

Glancing to his friend and 'eternal' rival, he just smirked under his silk black mask and agreed to his appeal. "I believe it's your turn to declare our challenge, my forever rival, Gai."

Tears seemed to be forming in his eyes as he declared, "This day," He wiped a tear. "This day shall be one of my most cherished memories of all! For my rival, has accepted me as _his _eternal rival! Pinch me if this is a dream!"

On cue and for fun, the masked man pinched his friend. He earned a small yelp as he just smiled.

-

Naruto glanced back and forth from the two bickering jounin, his head dizzy from…glancing back and forth and choosing who's side to take on.

"I _know_ you stole Akamaru's collar!" Roared the man wearing a black suit with a doggy pin.

"Know! Perhaps you could tell me you _saw_ me stealing your companion's collar!" Snorted the man wearing a black suit with a Hyuuga-symbol pin.

"I don't need to see, Neji-san, for I can _smell_."

"And maybe, just maybe, your sense of smell is wrong!"

"It's _never_ wrong!" Kiba sneered at the man who effortlessly thought he was innocent.

Chuckling deeply, he replied, "It was wrong when you fought against Naruto."

Blinking, he regained his posture and bit back a growl. "That was a one-time thing! It wouldn't happen again!"

"Oh really, Kiba-_kun_? Well, fate tells me that this time it _will_ happen again."

"Oh really, Neji_-kun_? Well, a memory floods my mind with images of Naruto kicking your ass in the final chuunin exam!"

The two came close, fists clenched tightly at their sides as they glared daggers at each other.

And the blonde thought he was an idiot.

-

"Ah, I'm getting a little lightheaded from dancing too much. Would you mind if I sat down for a while? I'm sure you can pick another woman to dance with."

"Sakura-chan, why would I ever desire to dance with another lady, if your beauty surpasses them all?"

Rolling her eyes, she gently broke free from his soft grip and waved him of farewell. She made her way to the food table, and poured herself a glass of water. She caught a glimpse of Kakashi and gestured at him. His visible eye seemed to crinkle into a smile and he waved back. Noticing she seemed to be standing rather patiently and glaring at him, he excused himself from Gai and trotted over to his ex-student.

"Good evening, Sakura. Anything I can be at your service?"

"Really, Kakashi, I did not request you over to clean my shoe. Unless, you think of me so?"

His deep laugh was very much enjoyed by a certain young woman. But she kept her gaze steadied. Discerning that her glass was placed back down to the white-clothed table, he was ready to ask for his departure, when he was asked, with almost pleading innocent eyes, he noticed, if he would save a dance for her. Sheepishly nodding, she granted him parting for the time being.

_Wouldn't they become the perfect couple...exquisite silver-chained necklaces, linked with a beautiful emblem of a cherry blossom on a pendant…rare, delicate and certainly priceless of all precious possessions…perhaps love? _Genma reflected romantically and thoughtfully for the two of his friends. He smiled warmly as they departed, overhearing her request for a dance from her ex-sensei. He truly wondered if their bond meant something much more, for he knew their relationship was unbreakable, just as the whole rest of Team Seven was. His attention waned for the hopeful two jounin, and was now grabbed with the intensity of Kiba and Neji's useless, yet entertaining bickering. He stood beside Naruto watching in full amusement. Never had he thought that this Hyuuga would lose his cool and quarrel over something so pointless. But he knew Kiba's instincts would distract him from any other reasonable solutions as to where Akamaru's collar went. He felt the presence of the well-respected man disappear, and glanced his way and saw the Uzumaki ask for a final dance for the evening with the shy, yet strong-willed heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She willingly accepted, a blush tainting her pale cheeks. Genma chuckled. _Love these days…_

-

A certain silver-haired man was seeking for the young and beautiful blossom that requested a dance with him. A final theme was to come, and he felt Sakura wouldn't want to be disappointed with her missed chance of dancing with her ex-sensei. But he soon smiled as she graced her presence with her body and swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. He assumed quickly that she had a little too much to drink, but she wasn't tinged with any traces of alcohol smell. He enclosed his arms, embracing her and they soon danced gracefully, like everyone else, to the slow, peaceful theme for the remaining minutes of tonight's celebration that befell Konoha.

-

_Awaiting: **Petal 2: Of Dances & Ambiguity**_


End file.
